vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Stolen and vandalized sims 3 pets wiki I am the founder of a wiki called , "Sims3pets wiki",. I had to leave it for a little while because of family matters. When I returned, my support admin had blocked me when the wikia community support team told me that when I returned, the wiki could return to normal. He has also vandalized my Blog Page. He has been mocking me aswell. Click the link below. This will take you to his talk page: GEORGIEGIBBONS Thanks Sforster123 03:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :You can un-block yourself, since you are the founder, did you knew that? -ZombineTM ::No, automatic adoption removes the b'crat rights from the founder. Sforester, you need to contact staff, we can't help you -- RandomTime 12:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am replying to your answer to my vandalism report. You have admin powers all over the wikia network, so you can give me the admin powers on my wiki. Please can you do it? Thanks, Sforster123 13:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Once again, I will include a link to my wiki: Thesims3pets Wiki :No. Please see . -- sulfur 13:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) PowerPuff Girls wikia http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sonic_Pow Another Mr.Curious sockpuppet is there.--Daipenmon 22:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 22:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Also his blog posts have to be deleted.--Daipenmon 22:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. 22:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Repeated vandalisms and spamming A spammer and troll called Ddf, has been repeatedly spamming the now admin-less Skylanders Giants Wikia. And despite being asked nicely to stop, he still vandalizes the wikia, its pages and user profiles excessively. Please do something about him, and quick. http://skylandersgiants.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ddf -- Aura24 04:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 05:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you so much. -- Aura24 05:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) w:c:fr.lostpedia For weeks fr.lostpedia is vandalized by random IPs. Could you have a look at it please ? Thanks ! Uh, question? Hello? I don't know if any of u do business on Wikipedia? There's this ip I want completely blocked from there permanently, 68.45.241.10. this anonymous user is continually vandalising articles about Warner Bros. cartoons and such. If anyone here has anything to do with Wikipedia, I'd be grateful for the ip to be completely blocked and his edits removed from those articles. WikiSurf 07:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :We're not affiliated with Wikipedia in any way. See this page instead. 14:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 He is vandalizing the pikmin wikia on pikmin.wikia.com, and the admins have an editing frequency of a few days. He needs to be blocked. :Already blocked. 19:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 He is posting spam on wikias he hasn't been blocked from, and I just blocked him for vandalism. I request for a permanent ban on all wikias, since every wikia he knows I've contributed to, he posts spam/vandalism. Also, I'm going to need help cleaning up the vandalism and spam on chemistry.wikia.com. --Thenewguy34 09:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 14:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Currently the subject of a 4chan raid. Σ (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC)